Time passes, but the world is still troubled
by Xen-Oh
Summary: This is the sequel to “There’s something wrong with Ranma" A year has gone by since Ranma had disappeared from Nerima, and things has suprisingly settled down. Everyone is acting like normal, untill two new students arrive and bring all the chaos ba
1. Default Chapter

Time passes, but the world is still troubled

  
A/N:  This is the sequel to "There's something wrong with Ranma"

It is manly in Ryoga's point of view

Read and Review.

Ch.1:  New Students, Old worries.

  
One Year.

Twelve Months.

  
Fifty Two Weeks

Three Hundred and Sixty Five days

It has been that long since I came back in Nerima. After Akane, cursed me again and hit quite far away,  I had some luck to stumble my way back to the cursed springs.  I found the people who where cursed and somehow managed to lead them and myself to the right springs.   They thanked me, but all I could think of was getting revenge on Ranma.  Why I couldn't remember.  Shampoo, Uyko, Cologne and Mousse led me back to Nerima where we all found out the news of what happened to Ranma and Akane.  At first I wanted to be angry at Ranma, but I couldn't find the heart to.  I wanted to find that bastard Genma and send him to hell for what he has done.  I mean I may have wished for Ranma to go through hell many times, but I never once realized that he may have already gone through it.  All of us just sat there, his rivals and potential fiancés and that's when it came to me.  Ranma has never had friends, just enemies or pursuers.  The revelation humbled me.  I just sat there with my mind clear for the first time.  I wasted most of my life up until now trying to kill Ranma and every single time he met me with a smile and we would fight.  That was gone now and now I really had nothing.  Everyday, it was my burning passion to kill Ranma, but what do I do now? That was one year ago.  Shampoo and Uyko, being stubborn had set out to look for him.  They came back a month later tried and defeated.  I sat there in the Tendo home wondering what will I do now.  I thank Nabiki, because one day she slapped the hell out of me claiming to be sick of all my  "Moping around crap" and dragged me to be enrolled back into high school.  Soon Shampoo and Mousse enrolled too because they were bored.  To every one's surprise, Shampoo could speak fluent Japanese and was very smart. She claimed that she thought Ranma liked dumb women so she played dumb.  A year later, here we were goofing around in class, oh wait did I mention I don't get lost anymore.  I was surprised when Nabiki pointed it out one day. I guess that it was something the Gods where trying to tell me about my useless hunt for Ranma.  Back to today.  Me, Nabiki, Mousse, and Shampoo were in class staring off into space when the teacher came in.

  
"Hello Class."  
"Hello Teacher" All of us responded

"I have some good news today, we have two new students joining us." 

The whole class vibrated with excitement.  They last new comer besides us was Ranma 

"Come in and introduce your selves."  
  


A girl came in first and she was hot.  She had long blackish blue hair and a soft figure.  You know the expression "A hourglass figure" She was wearing a long flowing coat and under it some black jeans and red shirt.  I thanked the good god that the school had gotten rid of its uniform policy.  I looked around the classroom and saw most guys where already prepared to ask her out the minute class let out.  All noise ceased as she spoke.

  
"Hello.  My name is Shiva.  I am pleased to make your acquaintance."

  
The teacher nodded.

  
"Okay what about your companion."

I forgotten that there where two students today

"Oh yes sorry.  Kaze! Dear please come in"

I glad I am a martial artist because if I couldn't control my reactions, I would of pissed my pants.  A guy had walked in. He was wearing baggy jeans and a sleeveless muscle shirt, all of which was black.  He had numerous tattoos all over his arms, each one a weird character.  Also he had long hair that went all the way down his back at the bottom was braided together.  To me the most noticeable thing was the chain. They ran all over him, like a snake trying to swallow him up.  Not to mention that they looked sharp.  He simply radiated power. One could not see his eyes because black sunglass covered them.    Let's just say that I wasn't the only one put off.  All the guys looked like they wanted to find a hole to hide under and the girls swooned at his features.  The girl spoke again though with loving affection in her eyes.

  
"This is Kaze, my boyfriend."

The Teacher who was also a bit scared

  
"Um…Do you have anything to say about your selves."  
  
The girl put on a big smile

  
"Oh!  we moved here to open our shop.  It full of magic things and even for you lonely girls some love potions.  That's how a caught my dear Kaze.  Right honey?"

The guy spoke for the first time 

"Yes dear.  I still haven't found that antidote"  
"Oh you!"

And she whacked him on the head.

"Oh yeah our shop is called 'The Raven's Nest'!  So come on by after school!"

  
The teacher grinned

  
"Okay you two can take those empty seats in the corner."

  
The guy walked towards one seat but stopped when the girl looped one arm through his.  They sat down and took out some notebooks. The girl then sat on his lap and begin playing with his chains.  That was when the teacher surprised everyone again.

"Oh class. I would like to welcome the return of an old student."  
  
Uh Oh.

  
"Come in"

  
Kuno walked in

  
"At last the Blue Thunder of Furinkin high has returned.  Tatiwake Kuno is back."  
  


I sighed.  He had done several victory poses.  Very lame ones at that.  That was when he saw Shiva.  He promptly walked up to her.

"Oh such grace and such beauty.  May this angel grace me with thy name"

  
Shiva giggled

  
"It's Shiva Mr. Kuno"

"Ah such beauty.  May I offer to take thee on a date?"

"Oh I am sorry I am taken"

"By who!?  What fiend would take an Angel such as thee?"

  
She sighed and pointed to the guy who she was currently sitting on.

  
"Oh."

I counted.  

Five

Four

Three

Two

One

"You brute! I demand that you let go of your venomous hold on her!"

  
Kaze didn't even answer.  He took something out his pocket and attached it to Kuno's head.  From my angle, I could see that it was a challenge letter

"Lunch"

Was all he said.  Before he went back to taking notes.

I turned to Nabiki.

  
"Things just got interesting"  
"Yes it has.  Are you thinking what I am thinking."  
"Betting pool?"

"Betting pool."  
  


I began to take bets.  I got to admit that what Nabiki does is pretty fun.  Robbing people without letting them know they are being robbed.  This is a healthy way to manage all that extra anger.  I guess that earned me the nickname similar to Nabiki's 'The Fire King'is what they now called me. All the while, we were waiting for lunch bell to ring.

  
Lunch:

I was eating some of Shampoo cooking, watching for the new guy to show up.  I laughed at Kuno who was spouting some nonsense about saving the fair Shiva from the brute  (He didn't even bother to learn Kaze's name)

"Uh Oh.  Kaze is going to beat you up for calling him that."

Shiva appeared out of nowhere right next to Shampoo.  She jumped out of surprise and landed in a puddle near her.  She got up muttering something in Mandarin as she dried herself off.

"Um Shiva how did you get there?"  Nabiki asked

"It's a secret!"  she replied giggling

"What do you mean it's a secret?"  
"I mean… Oh look Kaze is here!  You win honey!"

I turned from their conversation and found Kaze standing a couple feet from Kuno.

"I see that you have come, you brute!  Prepare to give up the lady"

Kuno took out a steel Katana and pointed it at Kaze.    
  
"Come on."  

He said sighing.  Kuno charged him in his usual frenzy of attacks.  Each one got nowhere close to hitting him and that pissed off Kuno more and more.  

  
"You knave!  Stand still so I can hit you"

"Fine"  
  
He stood still and Kuno did an overhead strike towards his arm that meant to cripple.  At the last moment, a chain flew off his arm and deflected the sword strike.  I was paying closer attention now.  The fight got that much more interesting.  Kuno tried to slash at Kaze's leg, but another chain come off his leg and again deflected the blade again.  This went on for a while.  Each time Kuno would slash, a chain would break free from his body and deflect the attack

"What vile sorcery is this?  Fight me like a man!"

  
Suddenly, Kaze charged at Kuno who put up his sword to block.  It was no good because Kaze just punched through the sword, shattering it completely and hit Kuno right in the face, knocking him far into the nearest wall.

  
"Its over"

Kuno got himself out the wall, which shows he has been training and took a stance

"Nay!  I fight on!"

  
Then he promptly passed out

"Damn!"  Nabiki said "I should have bet on the new guy"

  
I smirked

  
"To bad.  Pay up" I said holding out my hand

"You mean you bet on my Kaze's fight?"  Shiva asked  
"Ah yes"

She shrugged

  
"Next time put all my money on Kaze" she said handing me a wad of bills before running off to Kaze

"This is about five hundred bucks!"  I said amazed.

  
I looked up to find Kaze and Shiva gone.

They weren't back after lunch.  I was curious to see who they were.  Me and Nabiki where walking back to the Tendo home where I have taken residence due to I can't remember where I live.  When we opened the door we were amazed to see Genma talking to Mr. Tendo. I creaked my knuckles and smiled thinking of every unnatural way I was going to bend his back.  Nabiki stopped me being the clam person she is

"Okay someone has some explaining to do"

Read and Review


	2. Ch2: Genma’s Story

Time passes, but the world is still troubled

A/N: It is mainly in Ryoga's point of view but most of this story is in Genma's

Read and Review.  Oh and those who have commented on the couple. Please keep guessing

Ch.2:  Genma's Story

"Okay someone has some explaining to do"

"Yes I need one good reason why I shouldn't kill you where you stand"  
  
Nabiki and Me were about to pounce on Genma and proceed to beat the living stuffing out of him.  Soun stopped them though.

"No.  I will not allow you to hurt him"  
"Father how could you protect 'him' after what he did to Akane and Ranma"

"Yes Mr. Tendo.  Don't you know what he did?"  
  


Soun turned to look at them

  
"Yes I know what my former friend has done.  We have been 'talking' afternoon"  
  
I looked at Genma and found that he has numerous bruises all over his face.  (They must of talked with Mr. Tendo's fist and Genma's face.)  I took a couple of breaths and sat down across the table.

  
"Speak old man and make it good or I may decide to teach you the Cat Fist"

  
Genma's eyes twitched in an emotion I never seen on his face, I could smell the fear radiate from the old martial artist.  He sat down next to Soun, who just punched him.  Genma got up and sat on the floor close to the table.

"Wh-where do I start?"  
"How about after Ranma carried your sorry ass off"

"Well it began like this…

_About one year ago:  Nerima airspace._

_            I woke up after the bo-Ranma carried me into the sky.  It was dark now.  I could see myself miles above the city sky.  I tried to escape the minute I gained sense of where I was.  I flipped in Ranma's claw hand and kicked him in the ribs.  I landed hard onto the ground as Ranma landed next to me, only he was having more trouble due to his wings being tangled with the rest of his body.  I knocked him out and ran.  I ran for days, not raling stopping to rest and stealing food along the way.  It was one night in Tokyo he caught me.  I was in the tower during the rain, resting in the Tokyo Tower, finding shelter in the empty tower.  I watched as the rain fell._

_That was when I heard it._

_"I like the rain"_

_I turned towards the source of the voice and saw me son standing in the rain, hovering in midair, yet not a girl._

_  
"I used to love the rain before the curse. Every single time all the crap you used to do to me got too much, I would just let the rain wash my troubles away.   That was before the curse.  Afterwards it felt that even water has turned against me."_

_  
I was prepared to run, but I had to know._

_  
"Son what about your curse.  How come you are not a girl?"_

_  
Ranma looked at me and laughed.  I never heard that sound before.  In all the years I spent training him,  I have never heard Ranma laugh._

_  
"Still looking for a cure?"_

_I watched as he floated onto the platform and land on his feet.  He just stood there watching the rain_

_  
"You know that the rain was my best friend while young.  It would wash all the blood, dirt and tears"_

_"Ranma answer me!  As your father,  I want to know where you found a cure!"_

_Oh man I said the wrong thing._

_  
"Father?"_

_He began laughing even harder as the rain seemed to pour harder.  _

_"Is that what you think you are?  My father.  You are the man who has abused me ever since I was born."_

_His form shifted and the wings, horns, scales and tail was gone.  Standing in front of me was a crying red headed girl._

_  
"Where was my father, when I was tossed into a pit of starving cats!  Where was my father, when I was starving to death while you stuffed your gut!!!  Where was my father when I was beaten for wanting to cry for my momma!!!  I never had a father!  I only had YOU!"_

_His form shifted back to the demon looking one as he began approaching me.  He was still crying.  He noticed that I saw this._

_  
"What?  Are you going to say it is unmanly to cry.  That I am a pathetic boy.  Well father, I have earned each and every one of my tears and so will you."_

_  
And he picked me up with one hand and flew high into the sky above the tower into the rain.  I could barely see his face through all the water.  Suddenly his wings retracted and we were both freefalling._

_"Boy save us!!"_

_I got no response as wind and rain wiped pass my face.  I saw the ground get bigger and bigger as we fell faster._

_  
"Come on!! Fly"_

_"I want to die"  
  
_

_His response shocked me.  I looked at his face.  He had a small smile and face full of relief._

_  
"You want to die?"_

_"No more pain, no more suffering, no more being by myself."_

_  
I couldn't respond to this. (My son wants to die)  I thought to myself.  We fell for about ten seconds in silence as the ground was approaching us. _

_  
"Damn it"_

_I looked over and saw Ranma's wings fly open.  He grab my arm and we both flew up in the air._

_"I still can't do it"_

_"You mean you tried to kill yourself before?"_

_"Of course every single day of our training trip and every single time, I stopped myself.  The great Ranma.  Scared of death"_

_I was about to ask why he tried to kill himself when I heard in my head (OH NO YOU DON'T!! I WORKED TO HARD TO LET YOU SCREW UP MY WARRIOR) (KAZE?) (WHO ELSE MORTAL!  YOU NO LONGER HAVE TO RIGHT TO TALK TO THE BOY.  NOW SAY GOODNIGHT)  I felt a pain in my head and fell unconscious.  I woke in a dark room surrounded by numerous torture devices.  (GENMA SAOTOME!  YOU HAVE FAILED IN YOUR ROLE AS THE BOY'S PROTECTOR)  I backed into the wall "Wh-wh-what do you mean?  I took good care of my son."  Laughter boomed through the air.  (TOOK CARE?  HA AH HA HA!  THAT IS THE MOST ABSURD THING I HAVE HEARD!!  I WATCHED YOU GENMA SAOTOME!  YOU HAVE DONE NOTHING BUT ABUSE THE BOY!!!  YOU NEVER LOVED HIM!  HE WAS JUST A TOOL TO FEED YOUR GUT!)  "So what!  I had to feed myself and Ranma was the way I could get what I want when I want!  He was my easy ride."  I laughed to myself when the voice didn't respond but felt like kicking myself in the ass for what happened next.  "Is that true pops?  You only used me."  I turned around and there right next to me leaning against the wall was Ranma.  "Um no.  Of course not" I said automatically.  Ranma chuckled and showed me a sad smile.  "Liar.  I can't believe that all these years, I had thought that you loved me."  Ranma walked away.  I tried to say something but something took hold of my throat and I could not speak.  (No more)   I tried speaking at the retreating Ranma  (You have done enough) the room disappeared and I found myself on a dirt road in the middle of a jungle I didn't recognize.  (Have fun in the Amazon rainforest.)  I heard a voice in my head._

Nerima, Tendo Home:  Present 

"Ever since then I had been trying to find my way back to here."

I saw Mr. Tendo scratch his chin in thought so I added my guess

  
"You are not telling the whole story"

  
Genma got ten times more nervious

"What ever do you mean?"  
"You know more then you let on"

"I assure you that I have told you all I know, on my honor"

Mr. Tendo barked a bitter laugh

  
"Why are you here Saotome, after what you have done to my daughter,  I don't know why I should not kill you on sight,"

Before he could answer, the doorbell rang

  
"I'll get it" I said

"Fine"  
  
After hearing Mr. Tendo's response I got up and walked to the door.  I opened it and saw the new students

"Umm It's Kaze and Shiva right.?"

  
She nodded while hugging the taller guy.

  
"Yep!"  
"Um, what are you two doing here?"

"I want to see an old friend."

"Oh!  Are you a friend of the family?"

"Um Yes.  We both know Kasumi very very well"

I thought something was wrong, but I shrugged and let them in.  They followed me talking in hush whispers.  

"Do you really know Kasumi?"  
  


Kaze answered

  
"Yes.  She is a very nice person"

I didn't believe them, but I lead them to the Kitchen.  Kasumi was working on the night's meal,  (Bless her good heart)

"Kasumi you got some guest"

  
She turned around and to my surprise, squealed.  She nearly tackled both of them in a arm crushing bear hug.

  
"Kaze!  Shiva!  It's has been ages since I seen you!  How are you two?"

"Good Kasumi, but you're choking Kaze"

He did turn a shade of blue; Kasumi smiled and let both of them down.

"I'm sorry It has been so long since I seen you two.  Are you doing well?"

"Yes, We opened a shop"

"Let me guess, an occult shop?"

Kaze smiled

  
"Yep."

"Ryoga how about you let them into the living room so we can catch up after I'm done with this meal"

I nodded; dumbfounded by the thought that Kasumi could be even more cheerful. It was overwhelming.  I quickly dragged the two the living room, Genma and Mr. Tendo not saying a word.  That was until Genma saw the guest,

  
"YOU!!!"

Shiva smirked and he fainted

"Nice to see you to Genma-sweety"

  
Read and review


	3. Ch3 Life, Love, and Panda

Time passes, but the world is still troubled

A/N:  Nothing to say, but read and review.  Also e-mail comments.  Flamers welcome.  
  


Ch.3 Life, Love, and Panda

"Nice to see you Genma-Sweety"

  
Shiva basically purred at Genma.  I watched as the fear on Genma's face went up ten notches.  Kaze also had a grin on his face that frankly disturbed me.  He opened his mouth and spoke.

  
"Panda"

  
Genma jumped up to run but found himself covered in chains that appeared out of nowhere.  Kaze was calmly sitting at the table drinking a cup of Tea that Kasumi poured him.  
  
"Panda Sit"

(Not that much of a talker)  I thought.  The chains tightened and bent Genma's body into a sitting position right next to me.    Shiva's face was staring at Kaze in a mix of excitement and confusion

  
"Kaze-dear, what do you mean by Panda?"  
  
Kaze put down his cup

"Panda aura"

  
Shiva closed her eyes to the point that they looked like slits.  I could have sworn that I saw her brown eyes turn white.  
  
"Kaze-dear, you're right!  I do see a panda shaped aura."  
  


She turned towards Kasumi

  
"Kasumi-honey, what is that about?"  
"Genma here has visited the cursed springs and got himself and his son cursed.  His son turns into a girl when dosed with cold water."

"What does Genma-sweety turn into?"  
  
Kaze answered that question with his actions.  The chains suddenly snapped Genma out of his seat, out the window and into the kio pond.   As fast as they expanded, the chains contracted and in came in a wet panda that was sitting in the exact same spot he was before.  The panda shook out his fur soaking me with cold water (Boy oh boy am I glad I no longer have that curse)  I almost didn't hear Shiva squeal, almost.

  
"Panda!  Panda!  Panda!  Panda"

  
In a blur of speed, she was across the room and hugging Genma. 

  
"Panda!  Panda!  Panda!  Panda!"

Everyone sighed except Kasumi, yes even Kaze sighed.

  
"Um what is wrong with her?"

"Panda!  Panda!  Panda!  Panda!"  
"She loves pandas."

  
Kaze replied.  I could still hear her say the same thing.  I could also see Genma turn purple from lack of air  
  
"Ah Kasumi As much as I like seeing Genma suffer, he is choking"

"Oh my!  I better do something"  
  
With that Kasumi got up and left the room.  I watched as the black and white panda turn even purpler.  Soon Kasumi came back and in her hands was a giant stuffed panda that was twice as big as Genma.  

  
"Oh Shiva.  I have a gift for you"

  
Shiva looked up and saw the stuffed panda.  Her gaze shifted from the stuff panda to the real panda several times.  In a blink of the eye Genma was slammed into the wall and Shiva was hugging the stuffed panda.  
  
"Growwff"

  
I heard that so many times from Genma in his panda form to know that meant 'ouch'  He was still in the wall and twitching somewhat.  I felt no pity.  Instead I turned towards Kasumi.

  
"How do you know these two Kasumi?"

"Oh Shiva's mother and I exchange recipes all the time.  Me and Shiva would play all the time when we were young before she moved away,  Right Shiva?"

"Panda!  Panda!  Panda!  Panda!"

"Oh never mind her, she really loves pandas."  
"You think?"

That came from Kaze and we all laughed.  That was when I remembered my second question.

  
"How do you two know Genma?"

  
Kaze took a deep breath

  
"Years ago Genma attempted to steal my father's pride and joy."

Nabiki spoke for the first time since all this began

  
"What he stole some food, jewelry, or clothes."  
  


Kaze's expression darkened.

  
"He stole three very important things"

"What he steal?"  
  


That was Mr. Tendo

  
"He attempted to steal the scrolls that taught my family's style of martial arts."  
  


Nabiki smirked and said

"What martial art is it?  Anything goes blah blah blah"

"No I do not practice Anything Goes Style.  My family's style is the rival to Anything Goes.  Mr. Tendo should know it.  It is called Indiscriminate Chain Manipulation, developers of the legendary Metal Animal Chi Technique."

  
Mr. Tendo's eyes flashed in rage at the chained up Genma, now human thanks to Kasumi. 

  
"You stole another schools training scrolls!!  That is the most unhonorable thing a martial artist could do!  How dare you!"

"He attempted Mr. Tendo.  My father caught him in the act and discipline him."

  
Genma tried to speak, but suddenly found chains wrap around his neck.

  
"Genma offered for Ranma to serve my family as a servent for me and my father, and before he could say no,  ran away leaving Ranma away"

"Ex-friend explain"

  
Mr. Tendo was pissed, he wasn't crying, wasn't shouting, in fact I could swear he was using the heart of ice to keep calm because a mist developed over his face and his breath became visible.

  
"It is a father's duty to have his son help repay debts"

  
A fist cut him off.

"Shut up you bastard.  You left Ranma, abandoned him when you got in trouble.  Oh and before you spout that nonsense about a father's duty, you are not the father of Ranma"

Everyone was shocked at his admittance.  Even Shiva stopped playing with her stuffed panda. Kasumi was the one to finally ask the question on our minds.

"What do you mean that Ranma isn't Genma's son?"

"I get to the other things Genma has stolen from my father, my mother and my younger brother."

"What!  What outrage.  I won't accept it.  Ranma is my son and Nodoka is my wife!!"

  
A fist again silenced Genma.  This time it was from me.

"Kaze please explain."  
"Okay.    One year ago, my father, Hiro Tome of clan Tome told me of a dream he had.  It was of a boy crying about to commit suicide because his life was at the bottom of the barrel.  He sent his spirit to the boy and convinced him to live.  That was when he found out who the boys mother was.  'Your mother would miss you', my father explained. The boy of course had said, 'Nodoka, my momma would not miss me.  She let that monster take me away from her when I was a little boy.  My father was so shocked by the name from the past. 'Young one what is your name?' 'Saotome Ranma' 'Saotome!!!  Oh gods it is you.  I found you two at last.  Tell me where are you?' The boy looked up 'We are in the Nerima district' Hiro was over joyed he hugged the boy and made him promise not to kill himself that help will come.  The boy agreed and my father woke up.  When he did he rushed to my room and told me of his dream.  The fist thing I asked was 'Father what are you talking about?'  He sat down and told me of his past."

  
Kasumi nodded

  
"Please continue"

"Okay.  It went like this…

_A year ago, Tome house:_

_"This is a tale… no a memory of a time when a younger Hiro Tome had met the love of his life.  Her name was Nodoka Kiminko.  She was a goddess that helped the sick with her food and served justice with her sword.  When we had met it was love at first sight.  We went on many adventures together, saved many people, and killed many demons.  Many years passed and we married in secret"_

_"Dad? Is this mom you are talking about?"  
"Yes my son.  Nodoka is your mother.  After we married, we stopped having that many adventures.  For you see she became pregnant with you.  When you were born we were so happy.  You, her and I would travel the world seeing all the sights.  One year later all that changed.  
"What happened?"_

_"Your mother was one month pregnant with your brother and the most vile man became obsessed with her.  He had notified her clan that we were married with one child born and another on the way.  Her family was so upset because they had planned to marry her to Saotome and several lies Saotome had told about me.  They sent assassins to kill you and I then took your mother away.  They had our marriage covered up and forced her to marry the fowl man.  They told her that they had us killed and would kill her unborn child if she did not marry Saotome.  They did not know that I had disposed of the assassin.  After I got there, it was to late.  She was married to him and could not leave him because the threats to our child not yet born.  I faked our deaths and we left.  Before I left I made her promise to name our child Ranma if the child is a boy of Ranko if the child is a girl.  I kissed her goodbye and we left to protect her and my child."  
"Father do you mean that Ranma, who came many years ago and stayed with us for a year?"  
"Yes son.  That was your younger brother.  It was an act of the gods to bring him to us.  I would of killed Saotome for all the scars he gave my son, but when he had tried to steal my school's training scrolls I could get your brother and your mother back.  I contacted the heads of Nodoka's clan and notified them of my survival.  I told them of the horrors that Saotome had done to his family and provided proof.  They gave me a formal apology and tried to have the marriage annulled due to Nodoka being already married.  Nodoka had called me bursting with love already packed and ready to come to me again, but…"_

_"But what father?"  
"Saotome had rewritten the marriage contract and the only way that he could divorce Nodoka is if Ranma was age eighteen or elder and had signed an agreement with him to accept it.  I told Nodoka to wait and I would raise Ranma myself. You would have been proud of your brother.  He was so energetic and once I got him over the trauma, such a happy child, he could learn anything he want as speeds, he was just as smart as you are too.  You remember right?"  
"Yes dad.  For that year I considered Ranma to be my baby bro"_

_"I was so happy, If only Nodoka was there we could have been a family. Her clan could not get out the marriage and Saotome forbade her to see me.    Things didn't stay happy because the night of Ranma's 9th birthday,  Genma came and stole him away in the middle of the night.  He then forced Nodoka to move away and stay hidden or he would kill Ranma.  She gave me a letter before it happened.  Then I remembered what happened the last time Genma came.  He had stolen our family's most dangerous secret"  
"Father you don't mean…"_

_"Yes son.   Genma had stolen the main manual for the Neko Ken or as you know the Cat fist.  I was forced to learn it to save Nodoka's life once.  Luckily I had learned the complete version.  Genma stole the incomplete manual and I feared he had used it on little Ranma."  
"That is the time we went traveling"  
"Yes I was looking for Ranma, but I could never find him.  Genma hide him too well.  I believe that Ranma and Nodoka are in Nerima.  I want to train you completely in my style so you can protect the ones you love.  You have to go there and get Ranma for within a year he will be eighteen and would be able to sign the contract.  Will you do this for me, son?"_

_"Yes father.  I will save my mother and brother from the clutches of that horrible man."_

_"Thank you my son"_

_  
_Tendo home:  Present.  Ryoga's P.O.V:

  
Kaze's tale had thrown me for a loop.  It shocked and horrified me at the things Genma has done to his family.  Genma was the first to speak.

  
"Surely you do not believe this liar."

  
I could see for the first time a battle aura appear from Kaze and it was enormous.  Chains exploded from all over his body all of them towards one target;  Genma.  He didn't have a chance to escape.  He was completely engulfed be chains, as Kaze walked up to him

  
"Where is Ranma?"

  
Genma spat in his face, Kaze calmly wiped it off.  With a fleck of the wrist, Genma slammed into the floor with such force that it shook the whole house.  Kaze lifted his hand and Genma rose into the air again.  He then slammed the bastard several more times into the ground.  Kaze was breathing hard from rage.  Shiva put her arms around him to calm him down

"Calm down baby.  It's okay.  It will be alright"  
  
Shiva turned to Kasumi

"Where is Ranma?"

  
Kasumi sighed

"I am afraid he is no longer here."

"What do you mean?"

"When Ranma was eleven,  Genma to save himself, made a blood rate"

  
Shiva paled  
  
"A blood rate"

  
Kaze turned red with anger

  
"WITH WHO?"  
"The demon king of wind"

  
I thought Kaze snapped earlier.   I was so wrong.  He ran towards Genma out of Shiva's calming embrace and began choking Genma.

  
**"THE DEMON KING OF WIND!!!!  YOU SOLD RANMA TO THE DEMON FUCKING KING OF THE WIND!!!"**

Shiva pulled Kaze off of Genma but he was still screaming

"OF ALL DEMONS IN THE KNOWN UNIVERSE, YOU HAD TO CHOOSE KAZE NO TENCHUTSUME!!!!"

Spikes began to appear all over the chains holding Genma as he was being cut all over.  Shiva was trying to hold him back

  
"Baby don't!  His life isn't worth it"

Kaze didn't listen

"YOU ARE ONE DEAD MOTHER FUCKER!!!! YOU HEAR ME!!!  I AM GOING TO KILL YOU TEN TIMES OVER AND AFTER YOU ARE DEAD,  I'M FUCKING GOING TO PISS ON YOUR DEAD BODY!!!!  FIRST BEATING HIM AND NOT FEEDING HIM ENOUGH!!! THEN YOU SELL HIM TO NUMEROUS PEOPLE TO GET YOUR SELF FED!!!  I THOUGHT THE WORST YOU COULD DO WAS SUBJECT HIM TO THE INCOMPLETE CAT FIST, BUT YOU FUCKING SELL HIM TO ONE OF THE FOUR MOST POWERFUL DEMONS OUT THERE!!!!!!!"

Kaze took out a jagged sword and approached Genma.  Kasumi and Shiva tried to stop him but I pulled them out the way

  
"Genma deserves what ever his is going to get"

That was when I heard it. 

  
"You are such a bastard Genma!  Take This!!"  
**WHAM!!!**

Kaze stopped in his tracks and I saw Genma fly pass me and out the ceiling into the distance.  Out the corner of my eye I could see a mallet being put away  (IT CAN'T BE!)  I turned slowly and there in a white robe with the hood off.

  
"Hi Daddy, Nabiki, Kasumi.  I'm Home!!"  
"…"

"…"

"…"

"A-a-akane!"

  
Read and review


	4. Ch4: The mallet strikes twice, or in som...

Time passes, but the world is still troubled

  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews.  I guess a few of the readers were wrong about Kaze and Shiva  
Ha Ha You should have never guessed.   Also you got to love Akane's reentrance.

Oh yes Kaze, Shiva and any other original characters are my property,  please ask before you use them.

Oh yes please read my other stories.  

Don't own any Ranma½ characters so there

( ) Means thoughts

Ryoga's point of view  
  


Ch.4: The mallet strikes twice, or in some cases, many more.

"A-a-akane!"  
  


She turned towards me and I could believe it.  She looked even better then the last time I saw her.  Her bluish/black hair went all the way down to her waist and at the tips was a dark red.  I looked upon her beatifull face and found she had one ear pierced several times as well as her lip.  She seemed to have grown several inches and her bidy looked slender. I could tell despite the robe she was wearing.  I must have embarrassed myself because next thing I knew, I was holding her hands.  
  
"It has been a long while, how have you been?"

"Ryoga"  
  
I saw her eye twitch.  Then I got the sinking feeling I forgotten something, but I kept on speaking without thinking.

  
"I was worried, you have been gone for a long time."  
"Ryoga" 

She said in a tone that made everyone else in the room back up, but me.

"I can't believe that jerk, Ranma made you chase after him.  Has he no honor!  If he was here, I would gladly send him to hell."

  
I knew the minute I said those words, I knew I was going to hurt.

  
"How dare you!!  Never talk about Ranma again!!!"

Then her mallet came out.   I suddenly remember what I forgotten.  The cursed springs.  She found out about my curse.  I didn't have time to apologize because I was pounded into the ground several hundred times.

"Growwff"  
  


Yes I made a sound like that damn panda.  My face, or whats left of it turned red before I passed out

(A/N:  Time for a new P.O.V while our Ryoga is sleeping with the fishes.)

Nabiki:

I'm shocked.  Of course I didn't show it.  After hearing Genma's story about what happened after Ranma carried off his sorry ass and hearing the true story of who Ranma's father is from Kaze.  To top it off, my little sister just came back.  I almost felt sorry for Ryoga, but hey he insulted Ranma.  I know that despite what my sister says, she loves him.  Well back to the present.  Ryoga just used Saotome's school special attack; open-mouth, enter-foot.  Afterwards Akane hit him so many times in a short period.  I could count one hundred and twenty five in a minute before I lost count.  I saw Ryoga in la-la land and sighed.  I thought that after a year he would be over Akane.  After she was done, she dusted her hands.

"That should teach you for insulting Ranma"

She began to walk away, but quickly came back and hit the unconscious boy about ten more times with an even bigger mallet.  (I wonder where she hides those)

  
"What was that for?"  I asked

"He didn't tell me about his curse."  
"Oh"

I went over and picked Ryoga out the hole in the ground.  I put him in the chair next to mine and helped myself to my fee.  I turned towards Akane, who still had a frown on her face.  
  
"What's up"  
"Wait for it"  
  


She took out a even bigger mallet and moved to a spot in the room

"Count back from ten"

"Uh Okay"

  
So I counted back from ten

Ten

Nine

Eight

Seven

Six

Five

  
Akane took a practice swing as I heard a sound getting louder

Four 

Three

It's getting louder

  
Two 

One

Genma came crashing through the ceiling, screaming the whole way.

Zero

  
He came into contact with Akane's mallet and was sent right back through the ceiling making three holes that I have to get repaired.  Akane looked into the hole and whistled.  I sighed.  (I'm doing that a lot lately.)

  
"Okay sis.  Now that you had your kicks, mind if you explain where you been for a year."  
"Can I get a little relaxed?"  
"What do you mean?"  
  
She then proceeded to take off the robe.  Underneath, she was wearing a blue turtleneck sweater and a black dress.  The wardrobe would of looked normal if   Akane didn't have two flaming wings on her back.  She arched her back and the wings opened.  They seemed to have a wingspan of about sixteen feet and the edges looked really sharp.  She moaned in relief.

  
"That felt better."

  
I looked around the room.  Ryoga was still passed out, Soun looked like a deer caught in the headlights while Kaze and Shiva looked amused.  Shiva was the one to speak

  
"Look Kaze-baby.  Isn't she an Ifrit?"

"Why yes I do believe so.  I thought the last one drowned many years ago"

Akane smiled.  
  
"You guys are right,  I am an Ifrit,  but who are you two?"

  
Kaze smiled.

  
"I am Junbe Tome,  you can call me Kaze."

Akane's face contorted in surprise.

"Tome?  As in son of one Hiro Tome?"  
"Yes"  
  
Suddenly Akane was across the room hugging him.  That surprised me because I thought she hated boys.

  
"You must be Ranma's older Brother, right?"

My jaw dropped

"Why yes I am, if I may inquire, how do you know that info?"

"I was traveling when I met Hiro Tome.  He had found and saved me when I was attacked by demons.  At first when I woke up, I thought he was Ranma because of the resemblance, but then he told me his connection to Ranma.  He told me of Ranma's true heritage and the evils that the bastard we know as Genma has done"  
"Why did my father tell you this?"  
  


Akane blushed and showed her hand.  On her ring finger was a platinum ring that was shaped like a dragon and in the center of it was the most expensive diamond I have ever seen.  The diamond was shaped like a eye and surrounding it was a swirl of topaz and onyx.  I looked back up in Akane's face to find it even redder, must be because she had everyone's attention  even Ryoga.

  
"Because I'm…"

  
Kasumi patted Akane on the shoulder

"Go on, little sister"

Akane smiled and took a deep breath.  She held out the ring and I could see that the band wasn't all platinum it had swirls of red and blue in it.

"Because I am Ranma's wife"

Read and Review


End file.
